Public School 20 Anna Silver
| Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Locale = Manhattan | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Public School 20 Anna Silver is a New York public school located on Essex Street in the Lower East Side neighborhood of Manhattan. One day Coach Hrbek accidentally activated Lunella Lafayette's Omni-Wave Projector on the school's playground, which opened a portal across space and time from Earth-78411 to Earth-616, allowing the Killer-Folk to cross over into present day New York City. Devil Dinosaur followed, looking to avenge the death of his longtime companion Moon-Boy at the hands of Thorn-Teeth's tribe. The next day some girls, including Sasha and Lily, were playing with matches in the girls' restroom and accidentally lit the school on fire. Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur were in Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory beneath the school at the time, and the pair sprang into action, rescuing Ms. Dominguez's science class from the blaze before the FDNY arrived. Their heroics would go unrewarded; however, as the Hulk appeared, seeking to take Devil Dinosaur into custody. Hulk blamed Devil Dinosaur for starting the school on fire and, over Lunella's objections, attacked. A fierce battle ensued, with collateral damage resulting in many FDNY firetrucks, and parts of the school, being destroyed. Moon Girl attempted to intervene, but Devil Dinosaur moved to protect her, and was accidentally tased in the process. Hulk seized the advantage, and repeatedly slammed Devil Dinosaur into the ground by his tail until he was incapacitated, before subsequently chaining Devil Dinosaur with the intent of imprisoning him. The morning after rescuing Devil Dinosaur from the American Museum of Natural History, her mother walked Lunella to school because Yancy Street had become increasingly dangerous now that the Killer-Folk Gang were in charge, having run the Yancy Street Gang out of their own territory. On the way home she saw a newspaper with a picture of Moon Girl busting the Devil Dinosaur out of the Department of Dinosaur Control's custody, and returned to the school to confront her daughter over the previous night's reckless behavior. Meanwhile, the Killer-Folk were looking for Lunella in order to sacrifice her to the Nightstone during the upcoming full moon, and upon returning to the site where they first emerged into Earth-616, the quintet sighted Moon Girl on the playground. Distracted by her mother and their discussion about her Inhuman lineage, Tharg and Thok caught Lunella by surprise; however, Mrs. Lafayette immediately sprang to her daughter's defense, with nothing but the newspaper she'd purchased earlier as a weapon to intercede. When Rachacha threatened her mother, Moon Girl had seen enough, springing into action, and using a combination of booby traps and inventions from her back pack, she freed herself and forced the New Folk to flee. Shocked at her daughter's fighting prowess and their earlier dispute forgotten, her mother then suggested that they go home, but Lunella insisted that she had to take care of things once and for all. Meeting up with Devil Dinosaur in her secret laboratory beneath the school, Moon Girl devised a plan and once again donned her battle suit, then set out to reclaim the Omni-Wave Projector. | PointsOfInterest = * Moon Girl's Secret Laboratory | Residents = Faculty and Staff * Ms. Dominguez * Coach Hrbek * Nurse Imelda * Ms. Liu Students * Ali * Eduardo * Emma * Gabriel Kotter * Jacob Kurtzberg * Kathy * Lily * Lunella Lafayette * Princess Fisk * Sasha * Zoe | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Lower East Side Category:Essex Street Category:Schools